The invention relates to a mobile carriage, in particular embodied as a processing or a cleaning device which is suitable in particular for independent driving by the provision of at least one sensor device.
Cleaning machines are known to a sufficient extent, for example, from international PCT application WO 98/43527 which was published before the priority date, on Oct. 8, 1998.
The actual devices and components used for the floor cleaning in this case may comprise a bristle-containing roller or, for example, two interacting bristle-containing rollers, rotating about a horizontal axis, a circulating brush belt or, for example, one or more interacting brush disks, rotating about at least more or less vertical axes, or combinations of the above devices or the like.
Also already disclosed are self-propelling processing machines and cleaning apparatuses which have corresponding sensor devices. Such sensor devices may comprise, for example, optical sensor devices using a laser beam for sensing purposes (for example in the horizontal plane) and/or ultrasonic sensors, radar sensors, or the like. In particular nowadays, use can even be made of sensors based on a camera with a silicon chip for evaluating the recorded image.
In order for it to be possible to achieve corresponding good sensing of the surroundings and in respect of any existing obstacles, it has already been proposed to fit a total of 96 sensors in a wide range of different locations on a previously known processing machine.